warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Stones
Prologue The cats hunch their backs against the falling rain. They walk together as one unanimous group, each step matched by another. They walk slowly but surely. None of them speak. They reach a clearing, where they find another group of cats hunched against the rain. They come together as one, sadness spreading through the clearing like a spell lost in the ages. The oldest elder steps forward, turning to face the cats gathered in the night. His eyes are wide, filled with sadness and fear, and he looks around at everyone before he speaks. "Today we mourn," the elder calls with a surprising amount of stamina. "We mourn the three sisters that perished so many seasons ago." The cats let out a wail that echoed through the hearts of every soul there- dead or alive. "We dedicate this night to those three sisters," the elder continues, "and to the peace of our two Clans today, for it was the sisters that brought this era upon us." There is silence from all corners of the earth as nature listens to the elder's sad voice. Every living creature in the clearing bates its breath, waiting for the explanation. The elder steps aside to reveal what every cat knows what is there: three stones in a line. None of them is bigger or smaller or more grand than the others, but the cats' minds choose for them which is the most important stone. Nobody shares their choice with any other cat. The only cat that does not choose a stone was the elder, about to tell his tale. The forest waited for him to begin. "There were once six cats," the elder begin, "three sisters, three brothers. The brothers were of ThunderClan, and the sisters of ShadowClan. "The sisters," the elder continues, "were named Dawntail, Icefur, and Russetstripe. All three had a different personalty than the others and all three were special and unique in their own way. ''"The brothers were called Tigerheart, Eagletalon, and Jaggedclaw. All three had their fiercities and were cherished in their Clan for their tremendous skill and courage in battle." ''The elder pauses, takes a breath. "And this is their story." Chapter 1 - The Brothers The brothers were born to a rogue she-cat who had managed to be the love of the deputy of ThunderClan. They were born in the most oppressing winter storm of many, many seasons in the nursery of the ThunderClan camp. Eagletalon, the logical brother, was born first. He flew out of the womb like a bird, and was named for his immense strength and pride as he did so. After Eagletalon came Jaggedclaw, the ferocious brother. His tabby stripes were nrither straight nor crooked, so he was named for those in particular. Tigerheart, the rambunctious brother, was the last born. He was also a tabby and was named to his curious resemblance to a tiger. The brothers were raised in an optimal Clan environment: peace surrounded them like a cushion and there was no danger to them whatsoever. Like every kit, they became apprentices at six moons. Eagletalon was mentored by the smartest tom in the Clan, Jaggedclaw by the strongest, and Tigerheart by the wildest. All three received optimum training for their distinct personalities and each emerged as three very different warriors, but all very much the same: ambitious. All three entered warriorship aiming to be the best of them all. Of course, they all were best at a different skill. Jaggedclaw was by far the best at battle, for he was a ferocious tom and didn't try to hide it; Tigerheart the best at hunting, as he understood his prey the most and took advantage of it; and Eagletalon the best at strategy, plotting out other cats' demises secretly in his own head. Over time, the three became known for their outstanding ability to work together in any situation. During hunting patrols, Eagletalon would think of where the prey would be, Tigerheart would be able to figure out what their prey would do, and Jaggedclaw could kill their food swiftly and easily. In battle, Eagletalon and Tigerheart would figure out their opponents' motives and assist Jaggedclaw in beating them. And thus they achieved status higher than any trio in the history of the Clans. Chapter 2 - The Sisters The sisters were born to the ShadowClan leader, who had to temporarily abandon her duties to her Clan. The sisters were born on the quietest day in Clan history. Dawntail, the romantic sister, was born first just as dawn was beginning. She was named for the rays of light reflecting off of her pelt. Next came Russetstripe, the intelligent sister. She was named for her tabby russet-looking fur. At her birth, she squirmed towards her mother and began to suckle. Icefur was the youngest and the quiet sister. She was shivering at birth, so her sisters pressed against her in order to keep her warm. And thus begun the relationship of the three. They did everything together as kits: play, complain, sleep, and they had no regrets. When one of them accepted a challenge, it was one for all three, and it was only their outstanding teamwork that allowed them to succeed. At six moons, Dawntail was apprenticed to an older, experienced senior warrior; Icefur to her own mother, the leader of ShadowClan; and Russetstripe to the medicine cat at the time. Russetstripe became well-known for her uses of different herbs and discovered many of the modern methods we use for healing today. Icefur learned how to silently stalk through the forest- and therefore the tom of her dreams- without making a sound. Dawntail became a flirty, deceiving she-cat, but it was all for the better. The three sisters- two warriors and one medicine cat- became known for their uncanny ability to see what other cats didn't see. And thus, like the brothers, they achieved something greater than any cat could ever imagine. Chapter 3 - The Patrols At one point during a greenleaf day, Russetstripe found a need to search for herbs, so she approached her sisters and asked if they would join her. The sisters did not refuse, and they set out right away. At the same time, the brothers were told to patrol the borders. They were given specific directions to kill whoever they met. And so they set out, the sisters searching for herbs. They could not find any within their borders, so they began to stray towards their border with ThunderClan. At the same time, the brothers began to slowly make their way toward their border with ShadowClan. As the sisters entered the clearing that held the border, so did the brothers.